


Carrera en las Favelas

by Mari_roez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_roez/pseuds/Mari_roez
Summary: Una vez al año se celebra la reunión anual de competidores dentro de la competencia de motocicletas Etheria donde cada representante participa con un corredor en la carrera de celebración.Adora es la corredora estrella que heredó el nombre de She-ra. Una mujer joven que en la plenitud de su carrera anhela sentir la misma emoción fuera de la pista.Tal vez aquello que buscaba se encontraba dentro del circuito.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: she ra fics





	Carrera en las Favelas

El sol entró deslumbrante por la ventana de su habitación. Adora giro y se cubrió con el antebrazo. Bufo, se levanto y camino hacia la ventana del balcón. Los rayos del sol acariciaron su piel y el azote de la brisa del mar alboroto su cabello, se estiró disfrutando el calor y los ruidos de las familias, amigos y parejas en la playa. Recargo los brazos sobre la baranda blanca mirando con más atención hacia abajo, el cielo claro, la arena caliente y el agua fría bajo el calor del verano. El ambiente ideal para un amor de verano. Si era sincera brasil estaba llena de mujeres hermosas, confiaba en sí misma, pero un romance fugaz nunca estuvo en sus planes. Deseaba alguien fuerte y aventurera, una compañera de vida y una amiga, y al conocerla saber que era la indicada, como la corriente de adrenalina que la invadía al montar a Swift wind y correr en la pista. Inspiró el aroma salado del mar, exhalo y entró a la habitación. Pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía una carrera que ganar, el romance tendrá que esperar.

Bajo por el perfil de Instagram de la Horda, lleno de fotos de corredores alzando copas y fiestas de celebración. Su racha de triunfos era aterradora. Adora había ganado varias veces contra sus corredores en competencia formales e informales, aunque eran excelentes, dentro de la cadena podrían considerarse amateurs; las constantes derrotas atrajeron la atención hacia ella. Sus triunfos eran suficiente para que la corporación de Luna brillante resurgiera y se sostuviera por sí misma incluso si perdía una carrera, pero sentía que era su deber era ganar el tiempo que le permitiera correr para ellos.  
Preocupada siguió navegando hasta detenerse en una foto del periódico.  
“La corredora estrella de la Horda Catra...”  
El ascensor sonó y abrió sus puertas. Bloqueo su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Camino a la barra del hotel, llenó su plato con todo lo que había , preocupada, y se dirigió a la mesa junto a sus compañeros Glimmer y Bow. Ambos la miraron confundidos al escuchar su charola caer repleta como una montaña.  
—¿Esta todo bien, Adora ?-pregunto Bow al verla comer apresurada.  
—Si. Solo estoy recargando energía para la carrera de esta noche- dijo sin convencer a nadie.  
—No tienes que preocuparte por eso- intentó calmar Glimmer— es solo una carrera informal. Ya sabes, por diversión.Nadie espera ganar.  
—Si. Todos los corredores profesionales de Etheria competirán, será como una reunión.  
—¿Todos? —cuestiono Adora nerviosa.  
—Todos— apuntó comiendo un pedazo de fruta de plato de Glimmer.  
—Claro, claro, sin presion. Estoy totalmente relajada.  
—Me alegro porque escuche que los Hordianos enviaron a su corredora estrella solo para enfrentarte.  
Glimmer codeo a Bow con fuerza.  
Adora chillo por lo bajo estresada. Aun si no era público era obvio que los hordianos intentarían humillarla, esto no era un juego. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, miró a Glimmer que sonreía dulce.  
—Descuida, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Ganamos juntos y perdemos juntos.  
Volteo hacia su amigo y Bow asintió mientras sobaba su costado. Los nervios de Adora se relajaron.  
—Gracia amigos.  
Más tranquila volteo hacia el mar. Aun si no ganaba daría todo en la competencia, nadie menospreciaría su habilidad.

La noche calló . El canal se llenó de charlas, risas,el ruido de los motores de los corredores preparándose, las llaves de los mecánicos apretando tuercas y cadenas dando los toques finales junto con el olor a aceite en el aire.Camino con el casco aun costado a través de la multitud. Todo el mundo volteo o dio una mirada al ver su traje blanco con líneas doradas pasar, She-ra la corredora estrella y representante de Luna Brillante los mantenía expectantes. Aun si no era una carrera oficial era la favorita para ganar y estaban impacientes por ver su habilidad en la pista.  
Encontró a Glimmer con su traje morado acompañada por Frosta.  
—Hola— saludo acariciando el frente de swift wind— ¿Todo listo?  
—Si. Bow está dándole los últimos toques y tu fiel corcel estará perfecto.  
Adora sintió la energía de Glimmer contagiar la y disipar sus nervios.  
—Me alegra verte aquí Frosta.  
—Si voy a representar al reino de nieves en las competencia debo aprender todo lo que pueda— contestó segura— Hablando de eso ¿Han visto al equipo hordiano? no vi a ningún corredor con su logo.  
Bow salió de debajo de Swift Wind limpiando el aceite de sus manos con un trapo.  
—Yo tampoco he visto a ninguno de sus corredores pero vi a Entrapta hace unos momentos.  
—¿Entrapta?— preguntaron las tres.  
—Crei que solo trabajaba en taller— dijo Glimmer.  
Preocupados unos momentos Adora sonrió con confianza.  
—No importa tenemos nuestro propio experto— apuntó golpeando la espalda de Bow  
—Todo saldrá bien.  
El chillido de los Altavoces atrajo la atención, todos callaron.  
Todos los competidores a sus posiciones la carrera está por comenzar.  
Los equipos se movieron rápido y las motocicletas se colocaron una por una en fila.  
Adora encendió el motor de Swift Wind, probó los aceleradores que rugieron como el aleteo furioso de un ave. Glimmer a su lado le entregó sus guantes de cuero blancos.  
— Pateales el trasero— Adora ajustó sus guantes con decisión.  
Tomo el casco de las manos de frosta.  
—Ese es el plan.  
Una mujer de cabello corto plateado camino al centro de la pista con un banderín en la mano.  
—Escuchen no quiero ningun problema. Está prohibido derribar directa o indirectamente a otros corredores. La meta es dar una vuelta por las favelas y volver. Quien cruce primero la línea de meta gana.—apuntó la cuadrícula blanca y negra frente a ella.  
>Esta no es una carrera oficial así que pueden desviarse del trayecto— sonrió maliciosa— si no temen perderse.  
El público rió. Las favelas de brasil eran intrincadas y engañosas. Cualquiera turista podría perderse, tomarlas era un riesgo, la pista designada era el camino más rápido para ganar si no conocías el lugar.  
La trompeta resonó. Adora se reclinó sobre swift wind, apretó el agarre del acelerador. Los motores rugían como caballos impacientes por correr.  
Natossa alzo el banderín en alto.  
—¡Preparados!.  
El semáforo brillo. La alarma sonó tres veces junto las luces descendentes una por una. El banderín de partida se batió furioso dando la señal de salida. Soltaron los frenos y la carrera empezó. El viento azotó furioso capaz de arrancar sus ropas de no ser por lo apretado de su traje.Las luces de las calles se desvanecieron en brillantes líneas inclinándose junto con ella en cada curva. Poco a poco fue dejando a cada uno de los corredores atrás. La adrenalina subió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su pecho. Esta era la emoción que anhelaba sentir fuera de la pista.  
Adora estaba al frente de la carrera avanzado hasta no escuchar más motores que el suyo. Quizás se había preocupado de más. Realmente podía ganar esta carrera.  
Un motor la sacó de su emoción. Miro atrás, un piloto de traje oscuro y motocicleta magenta se acercaba con rapidez. Adora aceleró tratando de perderlo sin éxito. Gruño, era rápido.  
Estática resonó dentro de su casco.  
—¿Que tal va todo Adora?— pregunto Bow.  
—¿Estas ganando?— interrumpió Frosta.  
—Si. Pero tengo uno pisandome los talones— se quejo.  
—¿Qué?¿Quién?—se alarmó Glimmer. Nadie antes había sido capaz de alcanzar a She-ra por tanto tiempo en una carrera.  
—No lo se, su traje no tiene logo.  
—Esos es raro— dijo Bow.  
—Recuerda Adora— interrumpió Glimmer enérgica- esta no es una carrera oficial lo que significa…  
—Qué puedo tomar un atajo— apretó el agarre en el acelerador-veamos si puedes seguirme.  
Acelero y giro cambiando la ruta. El camino plano se convirtió en un sin fin de curvas obligando la a inclinarse tanto que parecía caer. Era un trayecto peligroso, si te distraias podrías sufrir un accidente en cualquier momento. Un riesgo innecesario para una competencia amistosa… pero la adrenalina se había apoderado de ella.  
Miro en sus espejos, nada más que la acera vacía, se alegró un segundo de haberlo perdido. El motor calmado y feroz como un ronroneo se escuchó de nuevo. El piloto apareció en su espejo.  
—Eres hábil —concedió.  
Acelero aun mas a tope, el otro piloto también. Hace mucho no tenía una competencia tan reñida, era emocionante.El piloto de traje oscuro se colocó su lado. Solamente se le ocurría una forma de ganar y realmente quería vencerlo. Observó una intersección a unas cuadras, perfecto. Presiono el motor tanto como swift wind se lo permitió, el cruce estaba a unos segundos. Soltó el volante, estiró una mano, sujetó con fuerza el mango del semáforo y giro con el impulso cambiando su curso en el último momento. El piloto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y finalmente lo perdió. Recorrió unas calles más y volvió a salir al camino principal. El público estalló en emoción al verla. Bow, Glimmer y Frosta gritaron su nombre eufóricos. Sonrió triunfante, iba a ganar.  
Una sombra que se expandió como una mancha en algodón la cubrió. Miro arriba, una silueta que cubrió la luna destello. La figura bajo definiéndose poco a poco hasta aterrizas como una pantera frente a ella. El banderín se batió contra el viento una vez más. La carrera terminó.Por unos segundos, unos centímetros. Perdió.  
Frenaron ambos vehículos con un chirrido. Adora apagó a Swift wind, bajó, se quitó el casco y caminó decidida hasta el ganador.  
— ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Fue, fue…  
Asombroso. Pensó para sí. Arriesgado ¿Como no lo había pensado?¿Qué ruta había tomado?  
El piloto apagó el motor con calma, colocó el caballete y balanceo los pies equilibrando la motocicleta. Soltó los seguros de su casco, se inclinó retirandolo despacio. Su larga melena oscura se deslizó fuera brillante. Adora se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. La piloto volteo, miro su expresión con diversión en sus ojos rasgados y sonrió arrogante y seductora mostrando un colmillo.  
Adora se congeló. El aire se detuvo en su pecho hinchado su corazón. El frío de la noche se sintió más vivido refrescando el calor que aumentaba en su cuerpo. Se sentía aun dentro de la pista.  
—¿Que se siente ser la más lenta del mundo?— burló.  
Adora inspiró al escuchar su voz. Su tono era lento y afilado como un gato. Relamió su boca y labios.  
—¿Quién…?  
—¡Catra!  
Ambas voltearon.  
Una mujer alta de cabello blanco y labial oscuro corrió apresurada hasta ellas. Levantó a Catra y la sostuvo en un abrazo.  
—¡Catra estuviste increíble! También fue muy peligroso, estaba tan preocupada.  
—Ya cálmate— se quejo.  
La mujer apretó más su abrazo. Catra gruño, inspiró y sonrió resignada.  
Adora sintió una punzada incómoda en el pecho. Parecían cercanas.  
—Adora —gritaron tras ella.  
Frosta, Bow y Glimmer saltaron a abrazarla casi derribando la.  
—Olvida los resultados ¡Estuviste increíble!  
—No importa que hayas perdido —apoyo Bow.  
—La fiesta te alegrará —Frosta apretó el agarre alrededor en su cuello.  
Tiraron de ella alejándose de la meta. Miro atrás, Entrapta se había unido alabando sus ajustes en Melog. Las tres reían viéndose más lejanas.

Giro el rostro observando con atención su reflejo preguntándose si debería lavarse la cara de nuevo. Recargo una mano en el espejo y gruñó frustrada en lo alto. Se sentía mucho más ansiosa que antes de la carrera. Miro dudosa el vestido rojo reflejado en el espejo que usaría esa noche.  
Alguien tocó a su puesta. Ató su cabello con rapidez. No le agradaba perder el control. Abrió y sus amigos entraron como un pelotón bien arreglado.  
—Pasen…  
—Vinimos a ayudarte con tu vestido para la fiesta—dijo Perfuma encantada.  
—No eres la mejor en estilo— dijo Mermista sin interés. Camino hasta su vestido rojo colgado y lo tomó con disgusto—.No te dejaré usar esto.  
Abrió su closet, tomo cada conjunto que estaban dentro y uno por uno los lanzó fuera descartando los.  
—Como pensé nada de esto sirve.  
Adora atrapó un par de prendas y las dejó sobre una silla.  
—Es solo una fiesta no importa que use.  
—Claro que importa. Ahora más que nunca si la Horda trajo un experto para vestir a Catra.  
El pecho de adora salto.  
—¿Catra?  
—Alguien llamado Trouble algo —pensó en voz alta Frosta.  
—No lo permitiré —declaró indignada Mermista. Subió el pie a la mesa de centro, las escamas de su pecho refulgieron—. ¡Sea Hawk!  
El nombrado entró pateando la puerta. Adora bufo deseando haber puesto el cerrojo. Sea Hawk bajo la cremallera del protector colgado que sostenía, un vestido de seda blanca y detalles dorados brillo callando a todos.  
Mermista sonrió arrogante.  
—Con este vestido incluso Catra suspirara al verte.  
Las mejillas de Adora brillaron rojas.  
—Catra…  
Bow y Glimmer se miraron cómplices confirmando sus sospechas.  
—Creí que te gustaban los músculos Adora —tentó Glimmer —Pero ¿Catra?  
—Tal vez solo te gustan rudas.  
Adora los miro molesta. Todos rieron al verla estallar sofocada.  
—Una razón más para que hoy te veas mejor que nunca.- Miró con atención la frente de Adora haciéndola tocar su cabello incómoda— Definitivamente no te peinaras así.  
Miro arriba esponjado su fleco.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo?

El olor a Alcohol corrio rapido a su nariz. Alizo por quinta vez su falda. Volteo de lado a lado buscando sin discreción a Catra. Las luces estroboscópicas parpadeaban sin frecuencia cambiando de color, la música sonaba alta y ruidosa, la pista estaba llena de personas bailando alocadas.  
—Descuida te ves bien —la animó Glimmer.  
—Claro que lo hace yo la vestí. —alardeo Mermista.  
Sea Hawk arrastró a Mermista a la pista y los demás la siguieron. Adora prefirió seguir hasta la barra, avergonzada por el escote profundo de su vestidos.  
—Parece que no fui la única en elegir el tema del vestido.  
Adora giro encontrándose con los ojos que había buscado. Catra sonrió tan confiada como antes. Vestía un un traje completo apretado con botas altas hasta los muslos y un corset carmesí ajustado que resaltaba su infartante figura. Al igual que ella su vestido estaba inspirado en su traje de carreras. Adora no pudo evitar mirar la piel bronceada de su escote en corazón. Nerviosa volteo la mirada al instante. Catra sonrió aún más al notarlo.  
—Hola Adora.  
Adora sintió sus piernas ceder al escucharla.  
Al ver que no respondía Catra hablo.  
—¿Puedo acompañarte?  
Ambas se sentaron una con más control que la otra. Catra pidió dos bebidas. Adora se negó avergonzada aceptando al final su invitación. Presentía que no podría negarse a ninguna petición suya.  
—Estuviste bastante bien durante la carrera— comenzó Catra al ver que ella no empezaría —me sorprendiste.  
Adora miro la disposición en sus ojos y pudo respirar tranquila. Ella tambien podia jugar.  
—Tú también me sorprendiste—ambas se inclinaron para escucharse con claridad— no había competido con un corredor tan hábil antes. Menos de los hordianos.  
Sus bebidas llegaron. Catra giró el líquido dentro de su vaso de cristal sin quitar la vista de Adora.  
—De hecho hace tiempo que no corro para los hordianos.  
Adora parpadeo confundida divirtiendo Catra. Era muy expresiva.  
—Después de que vencieras varias veces a los hordianos la presidencia se puso en duda. Ahora Scorpia está a cargo de todo. Esto fue… un favor.  
Adora apretó su vaso con ambas manos en su regazo intentando no acobardarse.  
—Scorpia y tu…  
Catra volteo a la pista de baile, Adora la siguió, viendo a Scorpia que usaba un vestido de seda negro bailar junto a Perfuma que resaltaba en su vestido verde profundo.  
—Scorpia, Entrapta y yo… somos compañeras de equipo— volvieron a mirarse—nada más.  
Y eso también era todo. Un equipo era una familia. Adora lo sabía mejor que nadie.  
—Oh… —sintió sus mejillas arder al preocuparse sin razón.  
Catra se apoyó en la barra acunando su mejilla en la palma de su mano mostrando su interés.  
—También he seguido tu carrera de cerca— se acomodo cruzando las piernas.  
—She-ra llama la atención — toco su cabello rubio raramente suelto avergonzada.  
—Antes de unirte a Luna brillante —Adora se sorprendió al escucharlo —Te he seguido desde que corrias usado tu traje rojo.  
No supo qué responder. Todos sabían quien era She-ra pero pocos hablaban de Adora. Hace mucho no recordaba la última vez que miro al pasado.  
Hablaron por minutos que se convirtieron en horas. Cada uno de sus amigos las miro y rieron. Ellas no lo notaron. Adora alzaba una ceja inconscientemente, Catra entornaba los ojos y arrastraba seductora la voz.  
—Esta fiesta ya me aburrió —Catra se levantó y dejó un billete sobre la barra.—¿Vienes?  
Salieron sin pasar desapercibidas. Catra entregó su ficha en recepción, le entregaron su chaqueta. Salieron, el aire helado atravesó su piel haciéndolas frotar sus brazos.  
Catra colocó su chaqueta sobres los hombros desnudos de Adora, ella la sostuvo sintiendo el cuero bajo sus dedos aturdida. Sintió el frío de la noche cambiar por un calor reconfortante.  
—Tal vez debí usar otra cosa.  
Catra la miró completa, sin hacerla sentir incómoda o juzgada solamente observada, y sonrió complacida y seductora.  
—Te ves hermosa.  
Apenas eran dos extrañas. Ese comentario hubiera sido raro, incómodo, banal o simplemente cortes en alguien más pero entre ellas se sentía natural.  
Subieron a Melog. Adora la abrazo dudosa por la cintura, Catra no se negó y avanzaron por la noche.  
No era quien dirigía y aun asi sentia que su destino sería como volver a casa de la mano de Catra. Pasaron la noche en la playa jugando, charlando, riendo hasta la madrugada. Cansadas y cubiertas de arena decidieron regresar, no ha sus respectivos hoteles sino a uno diferente. No una vida separada sino a otra donde terminarían la noche juntas para empezar el día. El primero de toda una vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Espero la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
